


No Homo

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Makoto's been pretty stressed lately so Leon takes it into his own hands to help him relax.





	No Homo

Makoto scrubbed even harder at the tile floor.

When he imagined his life at Hope Peak's Academy he didn't really imagine that cleaning or scavenging for parts in empty classrooms would be included. He also didn't imagine having to take orders from a tiny sentient bear but...it was what it was. 

However he was rather surprised when, in a room full of ultimates with amazing talents, he had ended up being chosen as the group leader. Compared to something like ultimate heir or ultimate gambler, his status as luckiest student fell kind of short. While he had hoped it was because of their trust in him, it became rather obvious that no one had actually wanted to do the work involved with being leader. There goes his luck, he guessed. But no matter the reason he would do his best to help his class build these monobears!

It really was a lot of work though. He had even started to dream about it! Do you know how disappointing it was to spend an entire day search through dusty classrooms for a single screwdriver only to do it all over again at night? He didn't even get to keep the stuff he found.

It was starting to stress him out. 

A familiar ding echoed through the halls announcing the end of the day. Makoto stood up with a groan feeling every bone in his back pop after spending so long on the floor. 

"Makoto!" Ishimaru yelled. "We did good work today. That means we must do even better tomorrow. We can not give up for even a moment."

"Of course Taka." Makoto smiled rubbing at his sore back. He followed the rest of his classmates slowly filing out of wherever they had been stationed that day. He made his way past the hall sneaking away towards the dorms.

He usually loved hanging out with his classmates after the morning activities, but he'd been feeling so drained. Luckily they were focused on their own stuff making it easy to get back to his room without running into anyone.

Once inside he practically fell onto his bed. It was nice to be alone after spending two weeks surrounded by others. He just needed a quick break and he knew he'd feel better. That was when the entire room began to ring. 

Great. Makoto clutched at his head. He must have been working so hard that he was starting to hear things! Maybe if he just closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't happening it would go away ...no that was kind of worse. It was like someone was continuously pushing a buzzer inside his brain, over and over again. Although he wouldn't exactly compare the sound to a buzzer, it was more like a doorbell. 

How would that be possible, he was in the middle of a school? No school was so rich that their dorms would have actual functioning buzzers, right? Except now that he was thinking about it, the rooms having a bell sounded a lot more likely than him imagining one.

Feeling rather stupid he went to open the door and immediately collided with someone's chest.

"Makoto!" Someone pushed past him, sending him stumbling back and then Makoto was face to face with he first person to ever enter his room.

"Leon?"

The redhead flashed a grin. "In the flesh."

Why was he here? While they had hung out before Makoto definitely didn't think of them as close.

"Wow, this place is pretty boring."

"What?"

"Yeah my room's pretty decorated and stuff but it's like they didn't even try with yours. Do you even have a chair?" Leon hopped onto the short table in the center of his room. "Don't feel too bad though, people always love athletes. People at my old school were always giving me stuff just because I could hit a home run. It's easy too. Whenever I wanted something I would make sure to do extra well at a game. I ended up with all kinds of cool loot."

Wow, imagine choosing to win a game just for free stuff. Leon really was the ultimate baseball star. 

"That's really impressive, I think. But why are you here?"

"What? This schools pretty boring. They didn't think about us outdoorsy types at all. I can't even throw a baseball around. I figured hanging out with you is at least kind of interesting."

"Um thanks?" He wasn't sure if that really counted as a compliment. "But is that really the only reason you're here?"

Leon's face straightened giving him an uncharacteristically serious look. "Let's get right to the point."

What could be so urgent that Leon would need to come to his room? Did something happen? Makoto wouldn't be surprised if one of his friends got into a fight. He like to believe everyone would get along, but trapping a bunch of teens in a small building meant tensions were bound to be high. He waited with bated breath for Leon's next words. 

"Are you busy? Do you want to hang out?"

Makoto blinked. Leon came to hang out? This was the first time someone had ever asked _him_ to do something. He had planned to catch up on some much needed rest but...he wouldn't lie, he was kind of excited to have someone asking after him for once.

"Yeah sure." He smiled.

Leon instantly brightened and he ran his hand through his fluffy red hair which flicked back up as soon as he moved his arm. 

"That's what I'm talking about dude! You look so stressed. I swear your hair is going to turn white if you keep going the way you are. Don't blame me if you look like an old man at 18."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Makoto laughed rubbing his head.

"Seriously, I swear I can see worry lines on your face." Leon leaned in peering at him.

L-Leon was just being dramatic right? He didn't really look like an old guy? Sure it was fun to joke but actually looking 80 in high school would blow.

"You're lucky though, because I'm just the guy to help you! When I'm done you'll look ten years younger. It's a guarantee."

"Ten years younger? You can really do something like that?"

"Definitely. You just need something every guy needs." Leon winked at him.

"Um, what's that?" Makoto wasn't so sure he liked where this was going.

"Well a blow job, duh," Leon stuck his tongue out. "It's different with girls but us guys need to blow off some steam every once in a while or else we'll like, explode."

"Hey wait a minute," Makoto waved his hands in front of his chest. "Now that you mention it I think I just need a good nap and I'll be fine."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Leon hopped off the table and walked forward. "You're even stressed right now, you just have to roll with it okay."

"I don't know about this," Makoto began backing away. He could only go so far though, before his legs ran into his bed. "I mean we're only in high school and and and-"

"You talk way too much." Leon complained pushing him down onto the bed. It was kind of uncomfortable, his legs bent at an awkward angle and his torso was pinned to his covers. "Most guys wouldn't care so much about getting their dick sucked. What are you gay or something?"

Was a thing like that really a concern right now?!

Leon took advantage of his shock to sink to his knees, resting comfortable between Naegi's thighs. Makoto could feel the heat rush to his face.

"But...um...A-Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah bro it's easy, you just wrap your lips around it suck and swallow." Leon looked up at him, a way too flashy smile on his face for someone who was only a few inches away from his cock.

That's...not what he meant...That's not what he meant at all...

"That's what this guy on my old team told me once. Of course I never sucked any of them off. Who wants to blow some large sweaty guy? But you're pretty small, almost like a girl, so it won't be gay at all." Leon nodded his head to his faulty reasoning. 

Makoto wasn't so sure that that was how it worked, but before he got the chance to tell Leon his doubts he was being pulled to the end of the bed.

He couldn't say the idea of getting his first blowjob in a shitty dorm room by a guy he only kind of lived with really turned him on, but his body was definitely reacting. Teenage hormones seemed to think that any amount of touch was an indication that it was time to pop a boner and with the amount of attention he was getting the tent in his pants had become pretty obvious.

Leon definitely took notice. He mouthed over the bulge sending delayed heat through two layers of fabric before moving on, using his teeth to inch the zipper down, giving Makoto a saucy wink as he did. Makoto felt his face heat up. This was kind of embarrassing. Luckily for him Leon tugged the rest of his pants down normally taking his boxers with him and letting his dick, already half hard spring out. While he wouldn't win any awards for size he was actually pretty big, something he was almost proud of. 

It was kind of embarrassing to have one of your future classmates face to face with it though. Makoto awkwardly tried bring in his knees.

Leon easily spread them back apart wrapping his fingers around it with eagerness that definitely shouldn't be involved in something like this. 

"C'mon it's not like we don't have the same junk here. You're not going to back out on me are ya?" Leon said giving him a squeeze.

"No," Makoto squeaked out, confronted with the fact that okay, maybe having your dick touched was actually kind of hot, even if it was a horny baseball player doing it. Leon looked back to the junk in his hand as if he was sizing it up.

"Woah, I didn't think you'd be this big. Good job." Leon's breath ghosted along the head of his dick, tantalizingly warm making Makoto shudder. Leon lent in, so close that his lips just barely brushed against his skin, so close that Makoto could imagine the feeling of that warm wet mouth, so close that Makoto's breath stuck in his throat and he thought he was going to choke before Leon ever touched him.

But then Makoto was being engulfed in wet heat, and it was so slick and hot, and not nearly enough at all and he couldn't help but buck forward, the curve of his length pressing more and more into Leon's waiting mouth who swallowed around him before pulling away.

Makoto whined, unexpectedly, never having been so glad that his room was completely soundproof if such noises were going to keep coming out unannounced. 

"Watch it," Leon complained, "You're not exactly small you know. And I really don't want this thing all the way down my throat."

"S-sorry." Makoto stuttered, wanting nothing more then to be back between Leon's lips, which already were reddening and slick with saliva.

Leon's only response was to lick a long hot stripe over the head of his dick, smearing a thin trail of precum over his tongue in an open mouthed kiss. Makoto almost lost himself to the sensation but the glint of steel caught his eyes and Makoto came to a startling - hot hot hot this is so hot- realization. 

Leon still had his tongue ring in.

He could feel it when Leon's tongue flicked against his head, sensitive, tasting, before getting harder. And when he takes him back in it presses firm against the curve of his cock tracing patterns into his skin.

"Leon," Makoto breathed reaching down with one hand to bury his fingers in Leon's hair. 

Leon hummed softly dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick the tongue ring gently scraping the skin in a way that should not feel this good. Makoto could only rake his blunt nails against Leon's scalp coaxing a moan from the other teen that seemed to go straight to his dick.

Makoto did it again, tugging softly at the strands of red hair that seemed to go everywhere brushing them back from where they clung to Leon's forehead. Leon looked up at him, blue eyes half lidded and dark with lust, pressed tight between Makoto's thighs like he belonged there, one hand between his legs languidly jerking himself off with rough uneven strokes.

"Fuck," Makoto shuddered voice trembling with need.

Leon winked and Makoto could swear he felt his mouth relax before he was moving deeper not stopping till his nose hit the dip of his groin, nuzzling the skin there, looking completely natural with Makoto's cock buried deep within his throat. Leon swallowed sending rippling heat crashing around Makoto.

Makoto's grip on his hair tightened keeping Leon in place even though he didn't try to move. Makoto shifted, his hips rolling in the slightest, but just enough that he could feel his dick nudge further down Leon's throat, pressing so so deep. 

"L-Leon, please," Makoto choked out, "can I fuck your throat?"

Leon hummed around him, his throat tightening with the sound, a clear, unequivocal, yes.

He gave a shallow roll of his hips, more grinding against his face then actually thrusting, letting Leon adjust to the feeling. He didn't want to hurt him. 

But then he was moving, the friction along his dick feeling heavenly, keeping the thrusts shallow so that each time he moved forward he could feel the ball of Leon's tongue piercing press against the base of his dick. Leon's own hand moved faster, matching his pace.

"Oh god, please, so close, please, oh god, Leon, Leon I'm going to, going to-" Makoto pushed at Leon's shoulders in a last ditch effort to warn him. Leon pressed even closer, the hand not touching his dick wrapping around Makoto's waist keeping him snugly in his throat. 

Makoto explodes, white flashing before his eyes as he spilled, sending a rush of hot cum down Leon's throat. Leon drank him down letting out a muffled moan and Makoto realized with the last of his reasoning skills, that Leon had just cum.

Static filled his head and Makoto flopped back onto his bed completely spent. "That was amazing."

Leon panted softly making a small noise of agreement before getting up and tossing himself next to Makoto, swiping his sleeve over his mouth.

Makoto closed his eyes feeling unbelievably tired.

"Next time I totally expect you to pay me back though." Leon's voice, rough from use, broke the silence. "My knees totally hurt. Oh and we're seriously going to hang out later. I have a lot to show you. As the ultimate baseball star how would it look if the guy I dated didn't know how to play baseball. And don't start thinking I just deepthroat anyone. I only do that when I want."

Makoto hummed too tired to give much more of a response. He didn't know how Leon was even still talking. He guessed he was just that kind of guy. Wait, dating? Did this mean they were together now? While they hadn't hung out much before it was obvious that they were...compatible.

The light sound of snoring reminded Makoto of Leon's presence. Sometime while he was thinking Leon had stopped rambling, and nodded off. Makoto cuddled up to his chest, he'd deal with it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising someone with a blowjob is a great way to get a boyfriend


End file.
